Bath Time
by Serra-chan
Summary: Just some good ol family time.. ChibiUsa is having a bath which can lead to a big water fight when Usagi and Mamoru get involved. Just a fluffy story...


Hi! I am pretty new to this whole fan fiction thing... Therefore this is my first fic. I have read many of the ones posted and I can only hope that mine is as good as some of the ones out there. I really hope it's not terrible and that you guys will send me reviews!! I would appreciate constructive criticism as well. If there is anything I should fix let me know. I have other stories on the go but if this one sucks I should really consider going over the others again. This one I chose to post first is purely fluff and pretty short. And i definitly do not own sailormoon.

Enjoy! Serra-chan

**Bath Time**

"Chibi-Usa! Stop squirming! Your just making this harder for the both of us!!!"

"Usagi your going to get soap in my eyes you baka!"

"No I won't! I promise!"

Usagi finished lathering Chibi-Usa's hair and gently rinsed out the suds. She applied the conditioner to the mass of pink hair and then began digging in the bin next to her for the bath crayons. A heated game of X's and O's ensued. And only moments later did the hiding, eavesdropping Mamoru hear a "HaHa I win!" victory yell from his future daughter.

"Best two outta three!!" Usa yelled back. Mamoru chuckled quietly as he continued to watch the scene before him. Suddenly the phone began to ring and Mamoru forced himself to leave his post to answer it.

Meanwhile Chibi-Usa spied a small water gun in the bath bin and went to reach for it. Usagi caught her out of the corner of her eye and forbid Chibi-Usa to play with it while she was around. Just as Chibi-Usa was about to chew Usagi's ear out for being mean again Mamoru appeared in the doorway and handed his girlfriend the phone.

"Its Ami, I'm assuming she's calling to ask if you have studied yet." Usagi rolled her eyes playfully and reached for the phone glancing at Chibi-Usa.

"Don't worry Usako I'll watch her, I will be her father I can do it!" Usagi smiled one of her amazing and appreciative smiles and left the room.

"Mamo-chan"

"Yes Chibi-Usa?"

"Can I please play with that water gun?"

A few moments later Usa returned to the bathroom.

"You were right Mamo-chan. She asked if I have studied yet and I had to tell her I was going to get you to..."

S Q U I R T

"... help me... CHIBI-USA!!!!!!!" roared a now drenched Usagi. Mamoru accidentally let out a small laugh.

"Wow for a little water gun it sure packs alotta punch!"

"Mamo-chan! How could you let her play with that?!?!"

"Oh Usa, I knew she would never squirt me!" he chuckled. But both him and Chibi-Usa stopped laughing when Usagi stormed out of the room.

"Maybe that was uncalled for..." Mamoru sighed.

"Oh she will be fine" Chibi-Usa said as she rolled her eyes. Mamoru smiled to himself yet again. 'She rolles her eyes the exact same way Usako does he thought to himself.

"Still... I'm starting to ..."

W O O S H

"Take that!!" Usagi yelled holding a much larger water gun. She took a moment to revel in the glory of not only soaking Chibi-Usa, but Mamoru as well. She broke out into a laughing fit when she realized how much damage she did to him. But the laughter was short lived as it was interrupted by a jet of water from Mamoru and a large splash from Chibi-Usa who had the advantage of actually being in a tub of water. And that my friends, is how the water fight of the century began.

Finally after each of them was thoroughly soaked Mamoru and Usagi got Chibi-Usa off to bed.

"Night momma, night papa" Chibi-Usa whispered her eyes slowing closing. Usagi and Mamoru said their 'I love you's' to their future child. They stood at their young one's door watching her drift off into the land of dreams. Mamoru automatically slid his arm around Usagi's still damp waist and she settled into him in return. Both felt a wave of peace wash over them watching their future daughter and remembering the fun they had just moments ago.

Mamoru was especially happy. All he could think about is how as long as Usako is in his life he will never have to worry about being lonely ever again. They smiled lovingly to one another and then turned to go clean up the drenched bathroom.

"What a mess!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I think it was worth it" Mamoru replied smiling fondly at her yet again.

"Yes I guess I would have to agree" Usagi giggled.

After a short while the bathroom became spotless once again (typical Mamoru ) and Mamoru and Usagi tip-toed off to bed.

The next morning Usagi awoke to the sound of shh's and hushed giggles. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, only to be greeted by Mamoru and Chibi-Usa holding armfuls of water balloons.

"Good morning Usa!" Mamoru smiled mischievously.

"Mamo-chan... you wouldn't... don't even... EEEEEEEEEKK!!!!!!!!"

THE END

I really hate choppy stories... so I hope this isn't choppy. But I have read it over so much I have no clue anymore!! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
